Saints Style
by LearnToWrite123
Summary: Set after Dane Vogel is killed in Saints Row 2. For convenience, I made the Boss male, and am NOT going to give him a name. Romance MAY surface, but for now, it's just fun and games. Shaundi and Pierce start a party. A stranger shows up. A new set of gangs emerge. The Saints never get a rest. The Boss finds a new opponent and it's one that refuses to stay down.
1. Party Time

"Why _the shit_ are there so many strippers?"

"You know me Boss, this is my party!" Whooped Pierce, dancing with a bottle of gin in one hand and a woman in the other.

"Whatever Pierce, the party was _my_ idea." Huffed Shaundi, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. After the Boss had killed Vogel, Shaundi called everyone to the condo and had declared party time. Pierce had called in about fifty or so strippers, and even a couple of hookers. Not that the Boss minded, he just didn't understand the quantity of whores. And with whores, came Saints. For every young, male Saint, there were at least 2 strippers.

Shaundi and Pierce had different definitions on "fun". For Shaundi, taking a few dozen hits from a light bulb was a party. For Pierce… Well… you get the idea.

"I dunno guys, my head's ringing, I'm just going to have a nap…" Sighed Boss, heading up the stairs.

"Come on man, don't spoil this!" Whined Pierce, trying to get to his friend through all the dancers.

Rubbing his temples, the Boss opened the door to his room, just to see a pair of Saints fucking on his bed. _Fuckin' A… Well, maybe the party isn't such a bad idea. _Back downstairs he went, and was surprised at how quickly Pierce got a party going at full pelt. No longer were there fifty sluts, but at the very least ninety, the place was vibrating with techno music that made the Boss's headache worse and it looked as though Shaundi had called in a few of her ex's to get high with. _Where to first? The Junkie Jig or the Hooker Hula? _

The Boss ran his hand through his hair and walked towards the dancefloor. A tall, skinny woman came up to him.

"Normally, it'd be 75$, but because I like you, I'll do fifty." She whispered in his ear.

"Uh, no thanks, Im good." The Boss walked away from the dance floor. _Not really feeling the music, anyway. Now, where's Shaundi?_

He sat down next to Blake, one of Shaundi's many, _many_ ex boyfriends.

"Yo man! How've you been? You kill that asshole Vogel today then? Awesome, got any weed? Oh, no, make that Loa Dust!" Blake fired off these slurred questions so fast, The Boss didn't even catch half of them. Shaundi came and sat down opposite the two boys, holding three light bulbs and a bag of powder.

"Will you do the honours?" She giggled over the loud music, handing the Boss the light bulbs. He promptly smashed each one open, and Shaundi put the dust in each one.

"Nothing says party like not being able to remember it, right?" She said, lighting the drugs.

_Three hours later._

"No, no, seriously, what was his face like?"

"I couldn't tell, his brain got in my eye!"

Everyone was laughing (including Johnny, who had finally returned after his killing spree), Shaundi had a lampshade on her head, the Boss had his purple tie around his, and Pierce was (almost) literally drowning in women.

"I swear to god, I almost put a bullet in your heads when you ran up those stairs!" Shouted the Boss, waving his arms at Pierce and Shaundi. "Be more careful, eh?" He took a swig of whiskey, kicking over a few glasses as he jumped onto the table. Johnny laughed and threw his shades at the Boss, yelling;

"Yo man, why don't we all play a game?"

"What sorta game you got in mind, Gat?" Asked Shaundi, lifting the lampshade enough so she could see.

"Strip poker!" Chuckled Pierce, before getting slapped by Shaundi.

"Nah, nah, how about, Truth or Dare?"

"That's a pussy kids game, Johnny." Sighed the Boss, sitting down on the table.

"No man, Saints style." Chuckled Gat, picking up his sunglasses. Nods all around said that was the game they were going to play.

"Alright..." Grinned the Boss. "Saints style…"


	2. Party Crashers

After half an hour of awkward as hell dares, the Saints decided to settle down a bit and stick to truths. Half of the party had left, as Pierce (the heart of it all) had stopped dancing.

"Alright, spin the bottle." Said the Boss, finally taking the tie off of his forehead.

The empty gin bottle spun round and round, before finally slowing to a half pointing at…

Johnny.

"Aw shit." He muttered. It was the Boss's turn to dare him.

"Truth or Dare, Gat?" The Boss grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Shit man, I'm tired, truth." Sighed Gat, awaiting the dreaded question.

Silence.

Everyone turned to look at the Boss, who's face had a big, evil smile on it.

"Alright Gat, here's your question…" He began, standing up. "Why did you just fu-"

_**BOOM**_

"_WHAT THE DICK_?" Yelled Pierce, spinning around to look at the gaping hole in the wall. There was smoke everywhere and rubble layered the floor. The Boss tripped over the table and pulled out his gun, aiming at the hole.

"What the _fuck_ just happened to _my __**HOUSE**_?!" He yelled, kicking debris and storming towards the hole. Slowly, a man that stood at almost 8 feet tall, dressed in orange emerged from the dust.

"Who the fuck're you?" Spat the Boss, looking up at the intruder. The man was at least 2 and a half meters tall, maybe more. He had long hair, face tattoos and wore nothing but orange shorts and a pendant around his neck. _Oh shit, another tattoo gang? Or another voodoo gang…_

"Put away your weapon, little man." Commanded the man, with a voice like thunder. The Boss almost did as he said, but then he remembered who he was, _he was the leader of the biggest gang in Stilwater, he didn't take orders!_

"I'm not going to ask again." Threatened the Boss, pointing his gun up at the man again.

"You do not need to know my name." He replied sternly, striding into the condo. The Boss clicked off the safety on his gun and cocked it.

"I beg to differ." Smirked the Boss, ready to blow this asshats brains out. He was about to pull the trigger when a stabbing pain erupted in his shoulder. He fell down and then all hell broke loose. Waves of what appeared to be… tribal men… ran into the condo, yelling and throwing rocks, before pulling out guns of their own to fight back the Saints that were already firing at them. The Boss tilted his head to see what had taken him down.

"A FUCKING _SPEAR_?!" He yelled, despite the pain.  
"_A MOTHERFUCKING SPEAR?! ARE WE FIGHTIN SPARTANS OR SOME SHIT_?!" After shouting, he realised that it really, truly hurt. Johnny Gat shot away a dozen or so Indian-dudes and ran to the Boss, kneeling next to him.

"You alright man?" He asked, dropping several more Indians.

"I have a goddamn spear… in my back. I'm fucking peachy!" He replied, panting. He looked around and saw that Pierce had flipped over the couch and was shooting from behind it, whilst Shaundi... _what the fuck?! _She was sat calmly next to Pierce, taking a few hits from a joint. _She's fucking high!_

"How we gonna move you?" Asked Gat, as he gently kicked the spear, still embedded in his Boss's back.

"FUCK MAN! Don't touch that! Just hand me a gun and after we take these bastards out we'll figure it out." Groaned the Boss, reaching for the pistol he had dropped.

After the Saints had killed a couple dozen more of the voodoo/tattoo freaks, the rest fled, running through the hole they had created. Their leader was nowhere to be seen.

"What'd I mi- Oh _shiiit_!" Shaundi bit her knuckles, looking at the mess.

ONE SHORT EXPLANATION LATER

"I wasn't that high!" She exclaimed.

"You missed an explosion, a gunfight, and the fact the Boss got taken down!" Snapped Pierce.

"Hey guys, you can make love later, but can I get a little help?" Moaned the Boss, still laying on the ground, with the spear in his shoulder. The three lieutenants carried their Boss to the pool table, laying him there. Pierce got out his phone, presumably to call 911.

"Don't bother, we'll end up in jail, not in a hospital." Sighed the Boss, as Pierce put his phone back down.

"So… about the spear…?" Gat said, leaning on the wall and nodding in the Boss's direction.

"Shit, I dunno. I never went to high school or anything." Shrugged Pierce.

"That explains a lot…" Muttered Shaundi, taking a close look at the wound.

"Bitch, as if you can do better!" Said Pierce, pointing at her.

"Actually…"

"You're kidding me." Said Gat, looking up at her.

"Yeah, before I became a burnout, I actually _did_ something with my life, you know." She retorted, still examining the wound. Pierce rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Mind fillin' me in?" Piped the Boss, confused as to what they meant.

"I was a med student." Shaundi muttered.

"Fuck no!" The Boss cringed.

"What? Why not? I can do simple stuff like fixing a wound…" She seemed hurt.

"No Shaundi, you were high five minutes ago, I am not letting you stitch me up.

"Looks like you'll need more than stitches actually. The wound's pretty deep, and the spear doesn't exactly look clean." She poked the spear.

"Fuck! Why does everyone touch it?" Whimpered the Boss.

"Did you get your tetanus shot?"

"What?"

"Your tetanus shot. To prevent tetanus. Did you get it?" She asked, now looking at his face.

"Uhh… No…?"

She responded my poking the spear again.

"FUCK!"

"Naughty boy." She giggled and walked off to get Pierce.

"So, Shaundi has a PHD or something?" Asked the Boss.

"PHD? Ain't that a disease?" Wondered Gat, outloud.

"What? No… it's a medical degree… I think." Replied the Boss.

The two guys knew how to shoot a gun and run a gang. That's about it.

Shaundi and Pierce returned with bandages, alcohol, towels, needles and all sorts of other stuff. The Boss shuddered. He could take a gunshot, but he fucking hated needles.

"Alright, this is gonna hurt a little, Boss, but we need to take out the spear." Shaundi said fixing her eyes on the weapon and gathering her tools.

"No shit?"

"And by a little… I mean a lot." She said, grabbing the hilt.

"Woah! Woah, shit! Don't fucking touch it!"

She yanked the spear straight out, and the Boss issued a scream, before blacking out.


	3. A Visitor

He woke up with a start. The Boss was lying in his bed, on his stomach. _I really hope they washed the sheets…_

Looking over at the clock on his nightstand, it read _4:23 AM_; he'd been out for two hours. _Was the whole fight a dream?_ He wondered, as there were no signs that he'd had a _spear_ in his back. The Boss sat up, and instantly regretted it, as the pain returned. Now that he was fully awake, he was aware of tight bandages around his shoulder. _Huh, Shaundi did a good job, and Pierce didn't screw up. You get a surprise each day._ Slowly, the Boss stood up and headed towards the door. He could hear someone talking downstairs, so he got out his gun as he descended. It was just Pierce, muttering to himself.

"Man, why do I gotta do the cleaning? I ain't the one who blew a hole in the wall. I ain't the one that did the messy med stuff. I ain't the one who spilled tequila all over the flo- actually no, that was me…" Pierce never stopped complaining. He looked up and saw his leader approaching.

"Psshh, man, this isn't fair. Why am I the only one who cleans?" Pierce put down the sweeper and pulled up a pair of chairs.

"Pierce, after I passed out, what happened?" Asked the Boss, sitting down next to his friend.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, Shaundi was a med student. Whatever, that don't mean she's _bette_r than me. I mean, she can't fight for _jack-shit_! She can't never come up with her _own_ ideas either…" Pierce was off complaining again. The Boss raised a hand, motioning for Pierce to shut up.

"No man, what happened?" He repeated. Pierce understood this time, and explained.

"Oh, right, she fixed you up, then Shaundi and Gat bounced, leavin' me with a dust sweeper and a mop." Pierce sighed, kicking the table. The Boss shook his head, wishing he'd stayed in bed. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. The Boss looked at the caller ID, it was Johhny.

"'Sup?"

"Yo man, there's this chick in the headquarters. She won't say who she is and keeps saying "I need to see the drug leader" or somethin'. Hurry though, she's got this brat with her, and he looks like he's gonna piss on our couch." Came Johhny's voice. The Boss sighed and got up, grabbing his Vice9 on the way out.

"Where you goin' man? You're not gonna leave me with all the work, are you?" Pierce started, but the Boss waved at him and called for his Wheel Woman to pick him up.

Once he got in the car, questions were fired at him like bullets.

"What the fuuuck happened? Who were they? Did they have cars? Did it hurt? How's Johhny? Did you kill them? Was their leader hot? Was Shaundi high? How'd the party go?"

"FUCK! JUST DRIVE!" He yelled, after realising his Wheel Woman wasn't going to give him time to reply.

"Sheesh, someone's cranky…" She muttered, concentrating on the road.

The Boss looked out the window and assessed his situation.

_Maero is dead, The General is dead, Akuji is dead, Vogel is dead. We own Stilwater. There's a new gang, some tribal fucks, and they're challenging us. Some weird chick is waiting for us and knows where our hideout is. Oh, and my shoulder hurts like a motherfucker._

_**Well fuck.**_

"We're here." Came the Wheel Woman's voice, rousing the Boss from his thoughts.

Without saying 'thank you' or leaving a tip, the Boss got out and walked straight into the hideout.

"Here you are, Miss. He's here." Said a young Saint to the presumed "weird chick", motioning in the Boss's direction.

"That's not who I wanted!" Wailed the woman, instantly welling up with tears. Gat showed up, holding a small child by the scruff of his neck.

"What the fuck's going on here?" Said the Boss, approaching Gat. The small boy had red cheeks, light brown hair and green eyes, and whilst his face said that he was ten or eleven years old, his small height said less.

"She's dead! I know she is! I told her not to go for this lifestyle!" The woman continued crying. The boy looked at his shoes, avoiding Gat's menacing glare.

"This chick won't stop freaking out, this little shit pissed on me, and we have no clue what the fuck the woman's talking about." Informed Johnny, obviously annoyed. The Boss sat on the couch and asked to speak to the woman. The woman looked to be in her late thirties, and appeared to be the boys mother.

"Why did you need me?" Asked the Boss, opening a bottle of beer.

"I didn't." Came the muffled reply. The Boss took a sip of beer and leaned forward.

"You asked for the drug leader of the Saints. I lead everything in the Saints." He said, waving his arms around. The woman looked up, confused.

"Then what does _she_ do?"

"What? Who's _she_?" The Boss began to stand up, starting to feel suspicious.

"Shaundi." Whispered the woman, looking down at her feet, just like her son was doing.

"Why the fuck do you want Shaundi?" Growled Gat. _Woah, since when did he care that much about Shaundi?_

"Alright, lemme call her up…" The Boss stood up and walked outside, dialing her number. _She'd better not be high…_

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" A roar of voices erupted into his ear. Shaundi was at another frat party. He sighed, waiting to hear someone talk to him.

"'Sup?" Came a slurred, male voice. _Blake?_

"Blake, I need to talk to Shaundi. Please tell me she isn't stoned." The Boss rubbed his forehead, not understanding how she managed to go to so many parties and still be fit and healthy.

"Suuurre dude, and nah, she isn't down yet. She's downing a few cans of cheap beer, and we were gonna make use of the lightbulbs if nobody's using them." Blake began coughing uncontrollably. _Fuckin' frat boys. _After a little bit of commotion and some indistinct chatter, Shaundi's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Boss, what's up?" She was obviously sober, thank God, but sounded a little too joyful.

"Come to the hideout, we got someone here for you."

"Who is it? Is it another one of my exes? Tell them to fuck off, I'm busy." She huffed.

"Nah, it's not. Seriously, come to the crib, it sounds important." The Boss hung up, and waited for her to show up. He knew she would, she doesn't let him down. _Well, not regularly, at least._

After a brief wait, her Voyage showed up, and she hopped out.

"Holy shi-" He began. That wasn't Shaundi. No way in hell was _that _Shaundi.

"Like my new style?" She smiled and walked up to him. She no longer had dreads, but her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she still had a small fringe though. She was wearing her sports outfit, despite the fact that she'd been at a frat party.

"Wha- uh… Yeah. Yeah, I do." He was baffled, she didn't look like the teenage junkie he knew. She looked… well… _hotter._

"Hey, your shoulder looks better, I did good!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah." The Boss stuttered.

"Well… what did you call me here for?" She snapped him out of it. He felt ridiculous, she was his lieutenant!

"Oh, right, there's this woman waiting for you. We don't know what she wants." The Boss shrugged and led her inside.

Once they arrived in the hideout, they saw that Johnny was now playing with the small boy and making silly faces. _Typical…_ Thought the Boss. They continued down the stairs, with Shaundi whistling a song from the Feed Dogs. _Jesus, why does she like that band? I'm so glad Matt's dead._

The second Shaundi saw the woman the whistling stopped, and she froze in her tracks. The woman stood up.

"Shaundi, you alright?" Asked the Boss, looking between the two women. Shaundi's eyes had welled up with tears and her bottom lip quivered. In all the time he'd known her, he'd never seen her in an emotional state. _This is new…_

"Mom?" Shaundi whispered.


End file.
